


Silver Tongue

by tesha198



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, BAMF Stiles, Clueless Derek, Crossdressing, Jealous Derek, M/M, Pack Politics, Recon Mission, Territory Battle, Trip Out of Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesha198/pseuds/tesha198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek and Peter receive a letter from an old rival pack, they have no choice but to accept the invitation and visit. Fearing the visit is a pretext for an imminent attack, the pack decides to use the trip to do recon on the other wolves. Thus, Stiles is sent on a trip with Derek and Peter to collect information as an unassuming human. Only one problem - the only way he can accompany them is as one of their mates. Posing as Derek's mate, Stiles discovers something that could not only save the pack but change everyone's life forever. The question is - can he handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter and a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Story is completed and will be updated regularly until all chapters are posted. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know your thoughts in the comments!

“Well this is more than a little concerning.” Peter huffed with a frown, waving an envelope around so the pack could see it clearly.

“What is it?” Scott asked, staring at it with morbid curiosity.

“ _It_ , my poor naïve Alpha, is a letter from an old pack we used to know.” Peter rolled his eyes, causing Scott to glare at him in irritation.

“So?” Stiles arched a brow, staring at Peter incredulously. “You got a love letter from some old friends, what’s the big deal? Did the envelope bite you?”

“No but the Alpha who sent it might.” Peter scowled, fixing Stiles with a murderous glare.

“The pack who sent it used to come around when my mother was alive.” Derek chimed in, sick of listening to pointless banter. “Let’s just say they weren’t always on board with the way she ran things and there was more than one skirmish for territory because of it.”

“So…what… you think this pack is going to attack us?” Scott asked, his eyes flashing red.

“It’s possible.” Derek frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

“But for now what they want is far, far worse.” Peter once again took over.

“You’re first born child? No, the tears of a sociopath?” Stiles rang off possibilities with a smug grin directed at Peter.

“They want us to come to their home.” Derek interceded before Peter had a chance to retort with his usual threats.

“That’s it?” Scott’s brows shot up in surprise. “Fine. Let’s go.”

“Calm down Rover.” Peter rolled his eyes, tossing the envelope onto the coffee table in the middle of the group. “When he says _us_ , he means Derek and I.”

“What? No!” Scott objected, clamoring to his feet with a snarl and grabbing the envelope.

“We can’t refuse, Scott.” Derek ground out, as if the notion caused him physical pain. “Not only would they see it as incredibly rude, it would also signal our pack is weak and prompt them to attack.”

“Then we’ll all go.” Scott insisted, glaring at the letter as he quickly read the invitation they’d received.

“We can’t do that either, Lassie.” Peter rolled his eyes. “An entire pack showing up in another pack’s territory uninvited would be seen as an act of aggression. Are you trying to start a war?”

“Enough with the dog jokes.” Scott spat at him angrily.

“So the invitation is a test to gauge how powerful our pack is now…” Stiles pondered aloud. “If we’re weak they’ll attack to steal our territory?”

“Perceptive as usual.” Peter smirked with a slight nod.

“So how powerful is this pack?” Scott asked, tossing the invitation and envelope back onto the coffee table, slightly more crumpled than it had been before.

“When Talia was in charge they were manageable, powerful but not as large as the Hale pack. But it’s been years. Who knows how their numbers have grown.” Peter frowned with an annoyed shrug.

“Which means,” Derek spoke, shooting an irritated glare at his uncle. “We can’t start a fight we’re not sure we can win.”

“Sounds like a recon mission!” Stiles grinned, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Right again Stiles.” Peter nodded with an impressed smirk. “The only problem is me and Derek will be under constant supervision. Foreign wolves in another packs home, we won’t be left alone for a second, we’re a threat.”

“So, no to recon?” Isaac asked, jumping into the conversation with confusion.

“We need to do recon, it just can’t be me or Peter.” Derek sighed, sick of his uncle’s riddles.

“I thought we couldn’t come.” Isaac frowned.

“Wolves will be seen as a threat.” Peter rolled his eyes, annoyed no one had figured it out yet. “We need someone who won’t be seen as a danger to their pack.”

“A human.” Stiles announced, his brows knitting together in displeasure.

“A human who won’t be scared to snoop and won’t follow the orders of the other pack.” Peter clarified with a nod.

All eyes turned to fixate on Lydia, who had been silently sitting in an armchair surveying her nails.

“Road trip with creepy uncle, moody nephew and a house full of wolves ready to rip my throat out at any moment? Yeah, no thanks.” Lydia huffed, pursing her lips in utter defiance.

“And that brings us to…” Peter trailed off with an amused grin, his eyes coming to settle on Stiles.

“No.” Derek scowled at Peter, folding his arms across his chest.

“Do you see any other humans here?” Peter raised a brow. “Cause I don’t.”

“The only way a human can accompany us is as one of our mates.” Derek snarled back, his scowl deepening. “Stiles is a guy. They won’t see him as a mate.”

“That is incredibly discriminatory.” Lydia snips, narrowing her eyes at Derek.

“Maybe. But it’s the truth.” Derek responded bitterly. “Old packs like this are incredibly traditional.”

“There’s an obvious solution here.” Peter grinned deviously, grabbing Stiles by the shoulder of his shirt and dragging him out of the room.

The pack listened intently to the muffled sounds of Stiles’ protests from the other room and the chuckles from Peter in response. After a few minutes of the unseen struggle, Peter emerged from the other room dragging Stiles unwillingly behind him.

Gone were Stiles’ usual jeans and flannel, replaced with a short, flowing sundress and a pair of heels. Over the sundress was a small denim jacket, hiding his lack of a chest and matching the dress perfectly. His hair was now long and hanging in loose curls around his shoulders, obviously a wig provided by Peter.

The pack surveyed him, wide eyed and completely shocked while Stiles squirmed uncomfortably under their stares.

“Do we even want to know why you have those?” Lydia arched a brow at Peter, gesturing to what Stiles was wearing.

Peter simply shrugged in response, no hint of shame or remorse on his face whatsoever.

“No.” Derek growled, his eyes dark with murderous intent as he snapped at Peter.

“Why?” Peter demanded in exasperation, his head rolling in a large circle.

“Because it’s ridiculous.” Derek responded as if the answer should be obvious.

 “As much as I hate this,” Stiles sighed, dragging his hand down his face. “It’s the best way.”

“No.” Derek insisted, narrowing his eyes angrily at Stiles in an attempt to intimidate him into submission.

“Stop being such as Sourwolf.” Stiles threw back. “It’s short notice and there’s no one else.”

“If you’re that against the idea, I would be _happy_ to act as Stiles’ mate.” Peter drawled, wrapping his hand around Stiles’ waist.

“No!” Derek snarled even more viciously than before.

“We’re just full of negativity today aren’t we?” Peter chuckled amusedly.

“I’ll do it.” Derek sighed, mumbling as if not wanting to say it aloud.

“Come again?” Stiles asked in complete shock.

“You’ll pose as my mate. No way I’m leaving you alone with Peter.” Derek sighed, keeping his voice carefully level. “We’ll leave early tomorrow morning.”


	2. Den of Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to keep updates coming this quickly! 
> 
> Loving everyones thoughts and comments so please keep them coming, they motivate me to post more often! Stay tuned for the next chapter.

The house came into view and Stiles inhaled sharply, his mouth falling open in awe.

“Amazing, no?” Peter grinned, leaning into the front of the Camaro from his place in the back seat. “Old pack, old money.”

The house was enormous, with multiple pillars supporting an oversized wraparound porch. Stiles cringed, realizing the recon would be slightly more intensive than he’d anticipated.

Derek stopped at the head of the driveway, just a few feet from the house, and Stiles shot a quick text to Stiles before climbing out of the car. As per their agreement, one of them was to check in every couple of days to let them know all was well.

The second they stepped out of the car they were approached by two oversized men who refused to let them pass. One had cropped black hair and the other shaggy dirty blonde, and both were incredibly muscular.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Peter scoffed, squaring his shoulders to one of the oversized wolves blocking them.

“We were invited by your Alpha.” Derek calmly explained, trying to overshadow Peter’s rude behavior.

“We know who you are.” One of the wolves nodded, eyeing them suspiciously but still refusing them entry.

“So are you going to move? Or are we supposed to prove our worth by killing you. Because honestly, I’d be okay with that.” Peter grinned maliciously.

Derek rolled his eyes and huffed, giving up on his uncle making any sort of good first impression.

“Who is she?” One of the wolves asked, eyeing Stiles in a way that made him feel like prey.

“My mate.” Derek announced, glancing at Stiles as if daring him to give away his lie.

“A human?” One of the men asked, as if offended by the very thought.

“Yep. Problem?” Peter asked, cocking his head to the side and assessing how best to kill the obnoxious men preventing them entry to the house.

“Where’s your Alpha?” One of the wolves demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at Peter.

“Home. Where I wish I’d stayed if this is the welcome we’re being offered.” Peter scowled.

The two men exchanged a look and after a few silent moments began walking up to the house, motioning for the three of them to follow.

“Aren’t they charming.” Peter shook his head, a glint of amusement appearing in his eyes.

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.” Stiles warned, narrowing his eyes at Peter.

“Perceptive as always.” Peter chuckled with an impressed grin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to our humble home.” The Alpha greeted them with a warm smile.

“Humble.” Stiles murmured under his breath disbelievingly.

“Pardon?” The Alpha eyed him, a mixture of curiosity and irritation on his face.

 “You have a lovely home.” Stiles smiled sweetly, still trying to get used to how easily a female voice came out of his mouth.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” The Alpha smiled, an evident darkness hidden behind his unsettling grin. “I’m Asher, the Alpha of this pack, and you are?”

For a moment Stiles panicked, having not discussed anything with Derek or Peter regarding appropriate names, before he blurted out the first name that came into his mind.

“Claudia Stilinski.” Stiles smiled back, his mind reeling at the mention of his mother. “I’m Derek’s mate.”

“I wasn’t aware Derek had found a companion.” Asher glanced briefly at Derek in clear skepticism. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. But you can call me Stiles, everyone does.” Stiles smiled innocently, bowing his head slightly and trying to ignore the long hair of the wig as it brushed his skin.

Even with the twenty questions regarding his relationship to Derek, Stiles didn’t miss the obvious tension in the room. Asher’s pack was on edge, and Peter and Derek could sense it. Both of their eyes were flitting around the room at the numerous wolves lounging lazily and eyeing them menacingly. Every move was met with piercing glares as they were watched and assessed closely by every member of Asher’s pack.

“We’ve prepared a room for you upstairs.” Asher announced, clearly having lost interest in conversing with Stiles. “If you’d like to go settle in and get cleaned up, we’ve prepared a welcome dinner for you later this evening.”

“Very kind.” Derek nodded, resting his hand on Stiles lower back and guiding him towards a nearby staircase, Peter following aloofly behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, tell me Derek, how is the Hale pack these days?” Asher asked, taking a bite of chicken soon after.

“Good.” Derek answered with a strained grin, clearly uncomfortable with small talk.

“It was such a tragedy when Talia died.” Asher continued, ignoring Derek’s discomfort entirely. “We were all worried the Hale pack was close to extinction.”

“No need to worry, we’re doing well, growing even.” Derek replied with a barely restrained bite to his voice, clearly angered by the mention of his mother.

“Good to hear.” Asher smiled, the grin never quite reaching his eyes. “I hear a child is now the pack’s Alpha?”

“Not a child.” Derek replied, surprisingly calm in the face of Asher’s goading.

“And I believe you meant ‘True Alpha’.” Stiles chimed in with a sickeningly sweet smile that masked his irritation.

For the briefest of seconds Asher looked taken aback that Stiles would dare to correct him, before a disturbing amused look took its place.

“Of course my mistake.” Asher apologized, amusement clear in his voice. “I believe he came into power around the time your pack defeated the Alpha Pack, no?”

Stiles nodded wondering where he was heading with this line of questioning.

“Impressive, I hope he rises to the task of Alpha quickly in order to protect your territory.” Asher smiled.

“He’s had no trouble.” Stiles smiled in response, taking a small sip of his drink. “I actually feel sorry for anyone foolish enough to rush into an attack with misinformation. Knowing your enemy is key in any battle. And underestimation is what gets people killed. But that’s just a humble human’s opinion.”

Stiles shrugged and smiled, fluttering his eyelashes in a display of fake femininity and innocence.

A few moments passed before Asher responded, clearly not used to anyone effectively battling him in terms of sarcasm or wit.

“So tell me Stiles, how are you finding living as a human?” Asher asked, stabbing another piece of chicken with his fork.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” Stiles replied, eyeing him warily.

“Living as something so fragile in a den of wolves, aren’t you concerned for your safety?” Asher pressed, arching a brow in curiosity.

“No.” Stiles answered flatly, resisting the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes.

“Oh come now,” Asher continued. “It must’ve crossed your mind. Taking the bite I mean.”

“I prefer being human.” Stiles shrugged.

Asher glanced at Derek and Peter, silently asking why they hadn’t simply turned Derek’s mate the second it became clear they would remain together.

“We leave the decision up to Stiles.” Peter replied in a bored tone, winking at Stiles.

“One must wonder though.” Asher spoke, stroking his 5-oclock shadow as if lost in thought. “How the wolf mated to a human must be. How weak-willed not to have his mate join him in a superior existence.”

“Stiles is perfect the way she is.” Derek frowned, putting his utensils down and pushing his plate away from himself. “There is no existence more superior than that.”

“I think it’s time we went to bed.” Peter cut in before a brawl could break out. “It was a long drive getting here and we’re clearly exhausted.”

“Very well.” Asher answered, nodding to give them permission to leave the table. “We shall see you all tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe that guy!” Stiles spat, flinging his wig across their room in frustration. “He basically just blatantly admitted to planning to steal our territory then threatened to give me the bite.”

“I wouldn’t say threatened.” Peter corrected. “More like you’re inferior for not accepting it.”

“My mistake. Boy do I feel better.” Stiles bit back harshly.

“Calm down, you handled yourself fine.” Derek reassured him, kicking off his shoes. “And that female voice is eerie. Even I can’t tell you’re actually a man when you speak, and I know the truth.”

“Um, shouldn’t this be like a ‘the walls have ears’ situation?” Stiles asked, shocked Derek was speaking about their deception.

“Soundproof rooms.” Peter clarified. “Werewolf sex can get a little… loud.”

“Good to know.” Stiles replied in an awkward mumble.

Peter’s grin was unsettling as he eyed Stiles, as if aware of some secret not even Stiles knew.


	3. First Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter. Thoughts?

“What’s going on?” Stiles groaned, rolling over and covering his face with one of the pillows.

“We’re going on a run with Asher and his pack.” Derek replied, throwing on a pair of sweats.

“Seriously? At 7:30 in the morning?” Stiles sighed, giving up on falling back asleep and sitting up to glare at them.

“Yep.” Peter shrugged, clearly not happy about it either.

“Stupid wolves.” Stiles grunted, flinging the covers off and climbing out of bed. “While you’re out I’ll do some snooping.”

Derek and Peter both nodded and headed out, leaving Stiles to get dressed and roam the house as promised.

 

* * *

 

 

The house was even larger than Stiles had thought possible. It had been over an hour and he hadn’t even covered a quarter of the rooms. So far most had been useless, nothing but bedrooms and exercise equipment, and Stiles was beginning to think working out was more of an obsession than a necessity for this pack.

He came to the next door in the long hallway and sighed, hoping there was something slightly more useful behind it. Pushing it open he froze, restraining himself from doing a celebratory fist-pump. The room was on office, an ornate desk on the far side and endless walls of bookcases with tomes that looked so old they would disintegrate if touched. He could see papers spread out on the desk and was just about to race over to them when a deep voice startled him.

“What are you doing?” A gruff, gravelly voice demanded from behind him in the hallway.

Stiles took a split second to formulate a response before spinning around to face the wolf eyeing him with suspicion.

“I wanted to see some of the décor of the house and got a little turned around.” Stiles frowned, the female voice coming easily and the sultry pout coming even easier. “I can’t figure out how to get back to the kitchen.”

“Oh.” The wolf sighed, rubbing his face with his oversized hand and yawning. “I’ll take you, just let me grab a shirt.”

Stiles nodded with the sweet smile he was becoming so adept at flashing.

The man was tall and muscular and perfectly bronzed. His hair was shaggy and currently tousled, having clearly just woken up after sleeping in. His baggy pajama pants hung seductively low on his hips and without his shirt Stiles could see the man’s perfectly sculpted abs and a tantalizing V that disappeared into his pants.

He disappeared for a second into a room directly across from the office and reappeared moments later with an exercise hoodie on.

“Sorry for waking you.” Stiles apologized, glancing one last time at the office before allowing the man to lead him away towards the kitchen.

“It’s alright.” The man chuckled, running his hand through his messed hair in a futile attempt to tame it. “I should’ve been up a while ago.”

“You didn’t want to go on the run?” Stiles asked, arching a brow at the man.

“Mornings aren’t really my thing.” The man smiled mischievously, all pearly white teeth and dimples.

“Tell me about it.” Stiles huffed, shaking his head in solidarity.

“I’m Roman.” The man grinned, opening the door to the large kitchen for Stiles. “You’re Claudia right.”

“Yeah.” Stiles replied, still not used to hearing his mother’s name so often. “But you can call me Stiles.”

“Stiles.” The man hummed, as if unsure what to make of the name. “There a story behind that?”

“Nothing special.” Stiles shrugged, taking a seat at one of the bar stools at the island. “Does this oversized kitchen have any coffee? I still haven’t figured out where anything is.”

Roman laughed and opened an overhead cupboard, pulling down a large bag of coffee beans and measuring some out for the machine.

“No instant.” Stiles chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Are you saying you prefer cheap processed crap to real coffee?” Roman arched an amused brow.

“Hey. Don’t knock my coffee.” Stiles retorted in mock offense.

“I apologize.” Roman bowed, making a big show out of the elaborate gesture before changing the subject. “I never would’ve pegged you for a comic book fan.”

Stiles glanced down at his t-shirt and cringed. He’d meant to change into a dress or a blouse but he just couldn’t bring himself to give up the comfort of his superhero tees. He did have the forethought to pair the shirt with a dark skinny jean, a bright green hair bow pinned into his wig, and black stiletto pumps he was somehow managing to walk in. Still, he supposed it would’ve been safer to wear something more feminine after all.

“The hulk is fine but I’m more of a Captain America man myself.” Roman continued with a grin, pouring some milk into both their coffees before handing Stiles his cup.

Stiles was momentarily frozen in wide-eyed shock before his usual self took over and a wide smile spread across his face.

“A single soldier versus over a thousand pounds of pure rage fueled muscle?” Stiles scoffed with a dismissive wave of his hands. “At least pick someone who could stand a chance, like Thor maybe.”

“A genetically modified _super_ soldier.” Roman countered after taking a sip of his coffee and leaning over the island to get closer to Stiles. “One who happens to be extremely intelligent, skilled in martial arts, and trained in battle strategy by both the military and S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“How is battle strategy going to help when the hulk breaks every bone in his body with a single punch?” Stiles asked, leaning over the island to get close to Roman, leaving mere centimeters between their faces.

“He does carry a shield you know.” Roman chuckled, narrowing his eyes competitively at Stiles.

“Does that shield come with a doctor?” Stiles laughed, narrowing his own eyes in return.

Before Roman could retort, an irritated growl sounded through the kitchen and made both he and Stiles turn to find the source of the noise. Derek stood in the doorway to the kitchen, sweaty from his run, with a dark almost murderous look painted on his face. Peter was only a few steps behind him, looking entertained as usual as he eyed Stiles and Roman.

“Hey Derek.” Stiles greeted him, leaning away from Roman and taking a sip of his coffee. “How was your run?”

Derek didn’t respond, instead he picked Stiles up and slung him over his shoulder, carrying him out of the kitchen and upstairs without a single word of explanation.


	4. Pleasure and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon. Let me know what you think.

“Derek, what are you doing?” Stiles demanded, pounding Derek’s back with his fist in protest. “Put me down!”

The door to their room opened with a bang and Stiles was thrown onto the bed so hard he momentarily had the air knocked out of him.

“What the hell?” Stiles bit, flailing on the bed as he tried to sit up.

Derek pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room without a word, his muscular body still glistening slightly from his run. Stiles swallowed hard, averting his eyes and trying to think of anything that could mask the scent of lust he was undoubtedly exuding.

“You were going to kiss him.” Derek snarled, his eyes flashing blue as he fell atop Stiles, trapping him between his hard body and the soft bed.

“What?” Stiles frowned, basking in the feeling of Derek’s sculpted abs and chiseled frame pressed against him. “No I wasn’t.”

“I could smell it.” Derek snarled again. “The lust between you.”

“I think your nose is broken.” Stiles huffed, unsure what to do in this situation. “We were just talking about comic book stuff. And last time I checked we were _fake_ mates.”

“He wanted you.” Derek returned, pinning Stiles wrists to the bed above his head and leaning down so their faces were closer than Stiles had been with Roman. “I could smell it on him. You weren’t refusing.”

“I didn’t refuse because he didn’t do anything.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, wriggling his wrists in a futile attempt to break free.

Derek’s eyes flashed blue again and before Stiles could protest any further he was silenced by a forceful kiss. Derek’s lips were fervent and intense, leaving no room for Stiles to refuse, not that he would’ve regardless. The kiss was broken for only a second as Derek threw Stiles’ wig onto the floor, followed by his jeans, and tore off his shirt, leaving it in a heap of scrap fabric.

“Aw come on that was my favorite shirt!” Stiles whined before Derek’s lips once again silenced him.

They kissed for a few short moments before something in Stiles snapped and he couldn’t take it anymore. He traced a hand down Derek’s muscular arm and wove his fingers through his hair. Then, in one swift motion he flipped them over so he was sitting on top of Derek and with a sultry smirk, ground his hips down, reveling in the sizeable hard-on in Derek’s pants. Trailing his hands down Derek’s muscular torso he quickly unbuttoned the wolf’s jeans and pulled them down, leaving nothing but a thin pair of boxers between them.

Derek’s eyes were bright blue and a growl erupted from his chest as he once again took control, kissing down Stiles’ body and nipping his inner thighs. Stiles panted under Derek’s touch, writhing around and fisting the sheets in an attempt to keep calm. Derek took him in his mouth and Stiles moaned, a lewd and feral sound of pure lust. He licked and sucked, all the while slowly opening Stiles’ hole with his fingers. Finally, when Stiles was breathless beneath him, a writhing mass of blind passion and desire, he thrust into him. He started slow before his wolf took over and he could no longer control his animalistic hunger. Stiles cried out in pleasure with each movement and in a white-hot frenzy of heavy breaths and flesh on flesh, they climaxed and fell apart in breathless heaps of sex.

“Wow.” Stiles exhaled, already wanting more.

“Why?” Derek murmured, his brows knitting together in concern. “I shouldn’t have…”

“Derek?” Stiles prodded, concerned.

“I shouldn’t have done this.” Derek rushed, throwing on a pair of pants and grabbing the nearest shirt without bothering to check whose it was. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Gee I don’t know?” Stiles frowned, spewing sarcasm to hide his pain. “Maybe you were jealous and actually like me.”

“This was a mistake.” Derek frowned, looking utterly lost and entirely confused as he rushed for the bedroom door.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Stiles spat, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. “You drag me away from another guy for no reason, have sex with me, and then run out like it never happened?”

Derek didn’t even bother to respond, he simply raced out of the room leaving Stiles alone, naked in a bed that smell of sex, to wallow in regret.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine Scott.” Stiles reassured the Alpha over the phone. “I’m still looking, but so far there’s nothing to report. Aside from this house being filled with massive assholes, nothing much has happened.”

“Alright well keep me posted.” Scott sighed, clearly on edge with having two pack members and his best friend away.

“Will do.” Stiles promised. “Talk to you later.”

“Massive assholes.” Peter repeated, making Stiles jump at his sudden presence. “I assume you mean the pack and not my incredibly dense nephew?”

“Of course.” Stiles frowned, not wanting to deal with Peter in his current mood.

“I wonder if I should be concerned with how well you can lie now.” Peter frowned, as if legitimately concerned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles replied bitterly.

“Oh really?” Peter arched a brow, eyeing Stiles knowingly.  “I couldn’t help but notice when I came to bed last night how your bed smelled of sex and my nephew never returned all night.”

“Like I said, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles huffed, setting his face into a stone cold mask. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have some more snooping to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles trudged down the halls of the house, slowly making his way towards the kitchen for a much-needed cup of coffee. As much as he hated Peter’s prying, he couldn’t deny he was furious with Derek. Not returning all night was not only a proverbial slap in the face to him, it also jeopardized their recon mission.

“Morning Stiles!” a voice called, breaking him from his tans like stupor.

“Morning.” He nodded, glancing at the wolf bellowing at him from down the hall.

He couldn’t remember ever having been officially introduced to him or speaking with him, so he confusedly waved and rushed on towards the kitchen.

“Nice dress!” Another unfamiliar voice whistled, making Stiles cringe uncomfortably.

“Come find me later, I can show you around!” Another wagged his brows creepily.

The comments and catcalls only increased the farther he walked, until he was literally running for the kitchen without acknowledging anyone who addressed him.

“What is wrong with everyone today?” Stiles demanded, bursting into the kitchen and slamming the door behind him.

“Coffee?” Roman asked, causing Stiles to jump and whirl around, throwing his fists up ready for a fight. “Whoa, okay, no coffee then.” Roman raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Sorry.” Stiles frowned, lowering his fists reluctantly. “Everyone’s acting weird today.”

Just as Stiles finished his apology, the kitchen door flew open and a group of men poured in.

“You run fast.” One chuckled, dragging his eyes over Stiles body and grinning as he squirmed in discomfort.

“Not fast enough.” Stiles mumbled, his face darkening in frustration.

“Are you looking for coffee? Because I make the best coffee?” One of the men asked, pushing through the group and heading straight for the coffee machine.

“What he’s looking for is breakfast.” Another scoffed, beginning to pull things from numerous cabinets.

In a tornado of muscular werewolves Stiles was promptly forced onto a kitchen stool and supplied with an enormous plate of waffles, a bowl of fruit, an egg, a couple pieces of bacon, and a large coffee. The wolves pushed and pulled one another, vying for attention and refilling his plate before he could finish a single dish.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the effort, but I really don’t need anymore.” He finally objected, pushing the food away from him, plates still full despite him having eaten twice as much as usual.

“I can show you the pool!” One wolf offered forcefully.

“No, I can take you on a tour of our gyms!” Another insisted, pushing the first to the side.

“Actually I think I’m just going to…” Before Stiles could continue another voice was cutting through and drowning him out.

“The library is what you really want to see.” Roman offered with a knowing grin.

“Library?” Stiles perked up, imagining the wonderful secrets hiding among the pages of old bestiaries and tomes.

“Yep. It’s tucked away in the east wing.” Roman continued, ignoring the glares and scowls from his pack mates.

“Now this I want to see.” Stiles nodded excitedly, hopping off his stool. “Lead the way.”

Roman led him out of the kitchen and the other wolves seemed to resign themselves to not being welcome, disappearing into other rooms of the house with sour expressions. A part of Stiles knew he should look into why everyone was doting on him, but frankly after Derek’s rejection a little attention felt amazing.

After a few minutes of walking and a winding series of hallways that Stiles would’ve never been able to navigate alone, Roman swung open an elaborate wood door and gestured for Stiles to enter the massive library.


	5. Gasoline to Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people pointed out a gender reference that was wrong and I'd just like to set the record straight and say that was a mistake not a subtle hint that people know Stiles is actually a man. Sorry for the confusion!  
> More to come soon.

“This is amazing!” Stiles exhaled, practically vibrating with excitement.

One of these books contained the information Scott needed to avert a war, and if anyone could find it, it was him.

“Is there any organizational system?” Stiles asked, tracing his fingers along the spines of the books on a lower shelf.

“Not really.” Roman shrugged. “Mostly its sorted by year but even that is a little loose. Things get misplaced over time.”

“Great.” Stiles sighed, looking around at the thousands of books filling the floor to ceiling shelves of the oversized room. “Better get started.”

He pulled an old looking tome off the first shelf he came to and sank down onto the floor to read. The pages felt brittle, cracked and thinned by time and ready to disintegrate at any moment under his touch.

“What are you looking for?” Roman asked, apprehensively arching a brow at Stiles.

“I’m not sure.” Stiles frowned, telling the truth for the first time since he’d arrived. “I just really love history.”

“You mean fantasy.” Roman chuckled, grabbing a few books and coming to sit on the floor beside Stiles.

“Yeah well in a world filled with werewolves, kanimas, and banshees history and fantasy are one in the same.” Stiles smirked, putting the book he’d just skimmed to the side and picking up one of the one’s Roman had brought over.

“Fair enough.” Roman chuckled, extending out to lie on the floor beside him as Stiles flipped through the books.

A few moments of silence passed between them, filled only by the sound of Stiles flipping pages, until Stiles could no longer take Roman’s burning stare.

“What?” Stiles asked, glancing up from the book he was reading to arch a brow at the oversized werewolf sprawled across the floor.

“Tell me something about yourself.” Roman instructed, more of a question than a demand.

“Not much to tell.” Stiles cringed, not wanting to accidently say anything that would reveal his true gender.

He hadn’t spent days in female attire provided by Lydia and Peter to blow it so close to finding the information he’d been brought to recover.

“That can’t be true.” Roman pressed, tracing his fingers across Stiles’ bare thigh.

The touch was like instant electricity, sending shivers across every part of Stiles’ skin and igniting an almost insatiable desire within him. The book he’d been holding fell from his hands, opening to a random page and effectively losing his place forever. As if his body were out of his control, he was suddenly crawling atop Roman, sitting on his crotch and staring down at him with half lidded eyes of pure lust. Roman’s eyes flashed yellow in response to Stiles’ sudden advance and in an instant Stiles was unbuttoning Roman’s shirt and Roman was sneaking under Stiles’ dress with his large hands.

The only rational thought that flashed through Stiles’ mind was that his gender was undoubtedly exposed, but blinding desire that was impossible to curb soon overshadowed the notion. He was wearing a dress provided by Lydia, white with a pink leather jacket over top. A long heart shaped necklace dangled around his neck and down his chest, swaying with every move he made, and his feet were fastened into brown stiletto booties that Lydia had insisted were necessary.

Roman quickly peeled away the pink jacket, tossing it in a heap nearby. He was just moving to do the same with the dress before Stiles stopped him, flashing him a mischievous grin and pulling open the man’s shirt to reveal an amazingly chiseled set of tanned abs. With an animalistic growl from Roman, Stiles pulled down the man’s pants and trailed his mouth down from his collarbone to his dick, leaving hickeys as he did so. Roman growled and fisted Stiles’ hair, holding him in place as he sucked and licked, filling the otherwise silent library with lewd sounds and desperate moans.

Stiles’ body felt like it was overflowing with energy, absolutely buzzing inside him and drowning out any coherent thoughts that were telling him to stop. As if guided by an overwhelming power he couldn’t overcome, he crawled back on top of Roman and guided the man inside him, his head jerking back in pure pleasure that felt almost tangible. Everything felt so good, and yet was so very wrong.

Roman was holding his hips, guiding his bouncing and panting beneath him. His eyes were gold, the pleasure seeping into power and sparking his wolf to add a carnal edge to their sex. Despite their supernaturally golden glow, however, Roman’s eyes were hazy, as if hypnotized and unsure what he was actually doing.

As naturally as breathing Stiles could tell something was off. Still, he couldn’t stop himself, the pleasure was too overwhelming and the electric buzzing was growing stronger with each passing moment. Beneath him Roman’s growl erupted into a howl of pleasure and Stiles cried out as he was filled, basking in the electric power coursing through him unlike anything he’d ever felt.

As their climax ended Roman fell into silence and Stiles panicked, realizing he was straddling a now unconscious werewolf. He climbed off, frantically throwing his jacket back on and abandoning his heart necklace that was scattered across the floor, having been ripped off by Roman when he’d lost control.

Just as he was about to flee, leaving Roman naked and unconscious on the library floor, he noticed the book he’d been reading. The page it had opened to when he’d dropped it showcased a picture of two wolves fighting, followed by a symbol he didn’t recognize separating the two wolves and an explanation in a language he couldn’t read. He grabbed the book and ran, the powerful energy still filling him and inexplicably drawing him to every person he passed in the halls.

 

* * *

 

 

“Peter!” Stiles bellowed, bursting into their room and opening the book he’d stolen to the correct page and laying it on his bed.

“Stiles, you might want to…” Stiles didn’t let him finish. The electric buzzing was too strong, giving him even more energy than usual. Energy he put entirely into rambling so fast even he had trouble understanding what he was saying.

“I found something important. I mean I’m not entirely sure what it says or means. But I’m pretty sure it’s the answer Scott wants. We need to get Lydia to translate it. Or a secure Internet connection this pack can’t monitor. There’s a weird symbol on the page that I really want to…” A feral snarl broke his rambling and made him freeze.

“Derek’s back.” Peter announced, a hint of amusement in his voice, as if watching a soap opera he had no personal connection to.

“You smell like…” Derek snarled, balling his hands into fists and barely keeping his wolf contained.

“Sex.” Stiles finished before realizing his mistake and cursing under his breath.

“You slept with him!” Derek roared, his eyes turning blue and his teeth extending into those of a wolf. “You’ve jeopardized everything! You’ve probably started a pack war because you can’t keep it in your pants! There’s no way that asshole-“

“Roman.” Stiles interjected angrily.

“Hasn’t realized you’re actually a man!” Derek continued, completely ignoring Stiles’ comment.

“I couldn’t help it.” Stiles returned, realizing how ridiculous it sounded even before voicing it. But it was the truth. “It was like something took over and I couldn’t fight it!“

“How irresponsible can you be?” Derek roared, continuing his tirade without listening to Stiles explanation.

“How irresponsible can _you_ be?!” Stiles roared in response, finally losing his temper and silencing Derek with a single sentence. “You want to talk about jeopardizing the plan? You’re the one who didn’t return last night! Pretty sure a wolf wouldn’t leave his actual mate alone in a house filled with unfamiliar wolves that could kill her!”

Derek opened his mouth as if to rebut but Stiles was faster, continuing his tirade before Derek had a chance.

“You literally pulled a bang and hang last night! Now _that_ is irresponsible!” Stiles fumed, flailing his arms in absolute rage. “I found your stupid information. Take it.”

With that Stiles stormed out of the room, not even bothering to change into his usual male attire or at least flats.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well that could have gone better.” Peter rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his nephew.

“Shut up.” Derek growled, staring at the door to their room as if expecting Stiles to burst back in at any moment.

“Huh.” Peter voiced, eyes widening in genuine surprise. “He wasn’t wrong. This is how to stop a ‘wolf war’. The language is a little rough but the premise is there.”

Derek turned to glance at the book Stiles had left behind, now in Peter’s hands.

“This symbol here.” Peter said, pointing at the symbol separating the wolves that Stiles had wanted to research. “Means demon.”

“So to stop a werewolf we need a demon?” Derek scoffed, frowning in disbelief.

“Well, my ancient druid isn’t exactly fluent but that’s what it says.” Peter returned, closing the tome and shoving it into one of his bags for safekeeping.

“We have bigger problems.” Derek snarled, turning once again to the face the door.

“Such as?” Peter arched a brow and narrowed his eyes at Derek.

“Silencing the guy Stiles slept with.” With that Derek stormed out of the room in search of Roman.

“Attacking a member of their pack in their own house? With no reinforcements?” Peter asked, chasing after him. “I know people think I’m crazy but that’s just stupid.”

Derek ignored him, sniffing the air and following Stiles scent throughout the maze of hallways. When they reached the library he stopped, his eyes flashing blue in fury.

“He’s in there.” Derek voiced, barely audible if not for Peter’s wolf hearing.

“Now Derek let’s think this through.” Peter attempted to reason, throwing up his hands in exasperation as Derek kicked open the ornate door. “Or not.”


	6. Define Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Let’s talk.” Derek growled to the oversized wolf distractedly trying to button his shirt as if in some sort of a trans.

“About what?” Roman asked, barely acknowledging Derek’s presence and completely ignoring Peter’s.

“About you keeping your mouth shut and staying away from Stiles.” Derek snarled, eyes flashing blue and causing Roman’s to flash yellow in response.

“I’m not staying away.” Roman replied, a hazy look overcoming him. “I love her.”

“Her?” Derek replied in absolute shock, taking a step back as if the man’s idiocy might be contagious.

“What exactly do you remember about earlier today?” Peter interjected before Derek’s shocked silence disappeared into another bought of rage.

“Not much.” Roman admitted with a slight frown before a dopey grin spread across his face. “Amazing sex.”

“Describe Stiles to me.” Peter ordered, ignoring the growls erupting from Derek as Roman admitted to their sexual encounter.

“She’s great.” Roman grinned, his eyes becoming even more hazy and unfocused. “She seems so timid but then it’s like there’s a wild animal under it all. She has these eyes that almost glow and a touch that could make me do anything she wanted.”

A brief moment passed with Roman in an almost dream like stupor before his eyes seemed to focus on Peter and a vicious snarl suddenly erupted from his chest.

“Where is she?” Roman demanded, taking a step towards Derek and Peter as if to start a fight. “I want to see her. I love her.”

Before Derek even knew what was happening Roman was on the floor in a giant heap of limp muscular limbs.

“What?” Peter asked at Derek’s unimpressed glower. “He was hypnotized.”

“By what?” Derek rolled his eyes disbelievingly. “Sex he doesn’t even remember properly?”

“By Stiles.” Peter returned, eyeing Derek in a mixture of amusement and shock. “You seriously haven’t figured it out yet?”

“Figured what out?” Derek bit back, not in the mood for his uncle’s riddles.

“Stiles has changed.” Peter stressed, waiting for any hint of understanding to flash over his nephew’s face. “I always had a suspicion he wasn’t human. You awoke what he really is.”

“Stiles is human.” Derek frowned. “I didn’t bite him.”

“No. You fucked him.” Derek cringed back at his uncle’s sudden declaration, guilt momentarily surfacing on his face before he pushed it away. “Stiles isn’t a wolf, Derek. He’s a succubus. Or I guess incubus since he’s male. Honestly genders don’t apply to them the same way they do us. They’ve been known to be able to change at will.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek deadpanned in utter confusion.

“Stiles. Is. A. Succubus.” Peter slowly enunciated. “Thank god you’re not the Alpha anymore, you have as much insight as that doorknob.”

Choosing to ignore the snide and more than a little insulting remark, Derek focused on Stiles.

“Explain.” Derek ground out in irritation.

“Before you, Stiles had never had sex.” Peter explained, eyeing his nephew as if he were an absolute moron. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice.”

“I was… distracted.” Derek mumbled defensively.

“Clearly.” Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Sex with you unlocked the dormant power inside him the same way the bite did for Lydia.”

“Because he’s a succubus.” Derek frowned, clearly not sold on the whole Stiles-is-a-sex-demon concept.

“No, Derek. Because he’s Santa Claus.” Peter huffed, frustrated and dripping with sarcasm. “Of course because he’s a succubus. He’s a sex-fueled, all too appetizing supernatural creature. One whom cannot control his urges and whom you essentially just unleashed onto an unsuspecting town.”

“Wait, town?” Derek froze, eyes widening in sudden realization. “He’s not in the house?”

“Seriously, how have you managed to survive this long?” Peter tsked his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment. “He took your keys Derek.”

Derek patted down every pocket on his body before cursing under his breath and taking off in a sprint, ignoring the chuckles of his uncle.

 

* * *

 

 

“Derek.” Asher’s deep voice bellowed, halting him mid-sprint mere steps from the front door. “We need to talk. Immediately.”

Setting his face into a cold mask so as not to offend the Alpha Derek turned to face the man with a curt nod. Asher gestured for him to step into the room he’d come out of and Derek did so, practically vibrating with urgency as he fought the urge to simply run and find Stiles.

“We want Stiles.” Asher suddenly announced, more of a demand than a request.

“What?” Derek replied, freezing in place and narrowing his eyes in uncontainable anger.

“Many of the pack members seem to have grown quite fond of the girl.” Asher continued, not at all perturbed by Derek’s rage. “There’s also the matter of my son.”

“What does your son have to do with Stiles?” Derek’s voice was barely passable for respectful and his wolf threatened to leap forward at any moment to take a swipe at the cocky Alpha standing in front of him.

“He seems to have fallen in love with her. And bedded her.” Asher eyed Derek, as if expecting some sort of shocked outburst to rear its head, when it didn’t he continued. “There’s nothing that happens in this house I don’t know about.”

“Roman is your son.” Derek frowned, wishing he’d killed the man during their altercation not moments ago. “Stiles is not a possession. I won’t trade her like a poker chip. That being said, I also won’t let you have her and we both know stealing another wolf’s mate is inadvisable.”

With that Derek was gone, storming out of the meeting and racing to find Stiles.

“Did you honestly expect that to end differently?” Peter arched a brow at Asher, glaring after Derek as he raced away. “I think it’s time you and I had a heart-to-heart if you will.”

 

* * *

 

 

The town was small but bustling with people. Bars were overflowing with drunken people staggering out for fresh air and the evening air was filled with heavy bass from several dance clubs, all but inescapable no matter where you walked.

Stiles still didn’t know what was wrong with him, but something was pulling him through the streets as if he were attached to a long leash. Everything felt odd, he could smell things he couldn’t describe and sense things he wanted but couldn’t identify. Finally, the pulling stopped and he stared up at a gritty looking club so off the beaten path he had no idea how he’d managed to find it. Not knowing why, he knew he had to get inside, and with a sultry smile at the bouncer the man seemed unable to refuse him.

The inside of the club was like a pulsating den of energy that made Stiles feel immediately drunk on power. He could sense the heavy fog of lust that hung in the air and drank it in as if it were the very oxygen he needed to survive. He glanced around, already past the point of return and unable to resist his urge for sex. He grabbed the first man he came across, a toned, tanned man with a beer in hand and nothing on but a pair of faded jeans and a tank. As if instantly intoxicated the man smiled at him, his eyes filling with lust as they rushed out the club’s side door into an ally, a haze of limbs and messy kisses.

The man’s lips on his brought the return of that familiar buzzing, just like with Roman. Curious, Stiles focused on it, feeling it spike and his body flood with energy and power. A few moments of more frantic kissing and heavy petting passed in which Stiles could feel himself growing more and more electric, until the man holding him staggered and collapsed at his feet.

Eyes wide, Stiles fell to his knees, shaking the man and begging him to wake up. He didn’t respond, only stared up at Stiles with hazy, lust filled eyes that sent Stiles into a panic.


	7. Life's Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end! Hope you're enjoying it!

It didn’t take Derek long to find Stiles, especially on the motorcycle he’d stolen from Asher’s pack. He pulled into the mouth of an ally, spotting Stiles immediately before finally noticing the body at his feet. Quickly, Derek flicked down the kickstand for the bike and dismounted, removing the helmet and eyeing Stiles who was frantically pacing at the other end of the ally.

“Stiles.” Derek purred, doing his best not to startle him as he approached.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered, his eyes rimmed with tears as he glanced up from the body as if noticing Derek’s presence for the first time. “I-I don’t know what happened. We were kissing. There was this buzzing. It felt good. I didn’t mean to! He wont wake up!”

Derek listened as Stiles rambled on, beginning to hyperventilate as he tried to rationalize or explain what had happened.

“It’s ok.” Derek reassured him, finally getting close enough to grab Stiles and stop his pacing.

“What am I?” Stiles whispered, barely audible even for a wolf, his voice trembling in fear and regret.

“You’re Stiles.” Derek sighed, hugging him and subtly turning him away from the body.

“I killed someone.” Stiles whispered, his eyes becoming hollow as he rested his face against Derek’s broad chest.

“I did too. When I first changed.” Derek spoke, hugging Stiles tighter and feeling him relax ever so slightly in his arms.

“I’m not a wolf.” Stiles mumbled, the hint of a question underlying his statement.

“No. You’re not. You’re a succubus.” Derek sighed, answering his unasked question as straightforwardly as possible. “You feed off sexual energy. You just took too much.”

Derek could feel as Stiles scrunched his eyes shut against his chest, his brows knitting together in frustration and grief.

“I killed someone.” Stiles repeated, as if admitting it would somehow fix it.

“You didn’t know.” Derek reasoned, trying to sooth the horrified man in his arms. “It’s not your fault.”

Derek glanced at the body then at the mouth of the ally where his bike was parked. Careful not to spook him, Derek led Stiles to the motorcycle and pushed the helmet onto his head before lifting him onto the back of the bike. He mounted the bike, guiding Stiles’ hands to hold his waist and roaring the bike to life with a kick of his foot and a twist of the handle. Once he was sure Stiles wouldn’t fall off he sped away from the ally back towards the house.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Derek sighed at a stoplight, not entirely sure how he should go about apologizing.

“For what?” Stiles asked confusedly, still dazed with the realization he had murdered someone.

“For walking out on you. For not realizing sooner you were changing.” Derek frowned, hyperaware of Stiles pressed against him on the back of the bike. “For everything.”

“It’s fine.” Stiles reassured him in an eerily cold tone. “You’re not into me. It was all the succubus powers. I get it.”

The light turned green but Derek didn’t move, frozen under the weight of Stiles words. His completely and utterly misguided words.

“It wasn’t because you’re a succubus.” Derek growled, turning as much as was possible to face Stiles without toppling the bike over. “Your abilities didn’t surface until after we had sex.”

“Seriously.” Stiles scowled, a dark expression settling over his features. “I just gave you an out. A nicely paved, clean exit to going back to being slightly sarcastic acquaintances. Take it.”

A beat of silence passed between them before Derek firmly responded, “I don’t want it.”

“What?” Stiles asked, clearly more than a little shocked by Derek’s admission.

“I don’t want an out.” Derek reaffirmed, gripping Stiles’ hands where they rest on his waist. “I fell into bed with you out of impulse. I saw you with someone else and my wolf broke free and claimed you. It wasn’t a conscious decision.”

“Gee. I feel all better.” Stiles frowned, his lips pursing in irritation as his usual sarcasm reared its head.

“Afterwards I didn’t want to admit what had happened. I didn’t want to admit we were mated. Not for a plot or a pack mission, but really, truly mated.” Derek continued, not sure how to properly explain.

“Wait.” Stiles breathed, his hold body freezing against Derek’s. “What are you saying exactly?”

“I’m saying,” Derek continued, taking a deep breath to steady his resolve. “That I love you. Not because of your powers, not because of a fake role I have to play, but because of you. You’re my mate.”

“I’m your mate.” Stiles repeated in disbelief.

A few moments passed of Stiles absorbing the information, and Derek was glad it was late and no one else was around on the road. A few light cycles had already passed during their conversation and he figured it would be a few more before they were ready to return to the house.

“I… I love you too.” Stiles admitted, completely shell-shocked, before reverting back to his usual sarcastic wit. “I can’t believe all it took for you to admit you love me is sleeping with me, me sleeping with another guy, and me becoming a supernatural murderer.”

Derek grunted, a mixture of irritation at the reminder his mate slept with another wolf and happiness at finally being able to label Stiles as his mate.

“Now let’s head back before Peter does something unfixable.” Stiles sighed, wrapping his hands around Derek’s waist more intimately than before.

Derek roared the bike back to life beneath them, pulling into the intersection they’d been frozen at for quite some time and speeding towards the house.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome back.” Peter called from the steps of the house to Derek and Stiles as the bike pulled into the driveway.

“What happened?” Stiles asked, eyeing Peter suspiciously as he noticed the man’s smug smirk. “What did you do?”

“Perceptive as always.” Peter chuckled, his smug smirk widening into a haughty smile.

“Derek.” Asher’s voice bellowed sternly as the Alpha emerged from the house onto the porch. “In the future, please inform us before disappearing with our personal property. Especially vintage motorcycles worth more than your inheritance.”

Derek nodded in silent apology and tossed Asher the keys, who caught them with skillful precision.

“You’ll be pleased to know our packs are once again allies.” Peter smiled, more than a little hint of gloating present in his voice.

“Oh?” Stiles asked, eyeing Peter curiously before glancing up at Asher.

“I must say Stiles you’ve played a key role in this alliance.” Peter nodded smugly. “It seems you’re a hot commodity to werewolf packs. Neither side wants to see you harmed.”

“So the entire truce is predicated on me as a bargaining chip.” Stiles frowned, not all that surprised by Peter’s behavior.

“Isn’t it wonderful when our lives can have purpose?” Peter sighed in faked wistfulness.

“So wonderful.” Stiles ground out through thinly set lips and a taught jaw.

“So long as Stiles’ safety is guaranteed our pack will not harm or threaten yours.” Asher promised, an edge to his voice that clearly said he wasn’t happy about this.

“As I’ve explained, if it comes to a fight Stiles would gladly fight to the last breath for our pack.” Peter voiced, nodding at Asher. “No fight, no last breath.”

“Very well.” Asher conceded, eyeing Stiles and seeing the truth in Peter’s words in his eyes. “However, as allies expect visits periodically from our pack. Stiles may yet choose to join us.”


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.

“Goodbye.” Stiles nodded, smiling at Asher and the rest of the pack a few feet behind him. “Thank you for having us.”

Asher nodded in response, eyeing Stiles as if he were prey. In fact, many of the wolves behind him looked as if they were about to spring forward at any moment and steal Stiles away before he could leave them.

“Are you sure you won’t stay?” Roman asked, a pleading in his question that made Stiles wince.

“I have a pack.” Stiles nodded, silently implying he also had a mate without offending anyone. “I’ve already been gone for too long.”

“We’ll visit soon.” Asher promised, keeping Roman and the rest of his pack in line as he bid Stiles farewell.

Stiles nodded and climbed into Derek’s car, not missing the scowl on his mate’s face at the thought of so many rival love interests fighting for his attention. With a final wave they pulled away, leaving behind Asher and his pack for at least a little while.

“Well I think that turned out rather well.” Peter smiled arrogantly from the back seat.

“Of course you do.” Stiles sighed, pulling off the wig he’d been forced to wear. “And what happens when they come to visit and discover I’m a guy.”

“Details.” Peter scoffed, waiving a hand dismissively. “Really there’s no need for negativity.”

“Yeah, only positive thoughts about deceiving a powerful pack and using succubus powers I didn’t know I had to make the pack’s heir fall in love with me.” Stiles frowned, eyeing Peter through the rearview mirror.

“Exactly.” Peter grinned, effectively ending the conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

“Home sweet home.” Stiles sighed, collapsing onto Derek’s couch and flinging the heels he’d been wearing across the room as if banishing an evil spirit.

“Technically this is _my_ home.” Derek returned amusedly, setting down the bags and watching Stiles try to free himself from the blouse he was wearing.

“Gimme a break.” Stiles sighed, finding himself trapped with the blouse over his face. “Doesn’t this count as my home by association now that we’re mates?”

In and instant Stiles was scooped up off the couch and flung onto Derek’s shoulder.

“Hey!” Stiles barked, still trapped in the blouse and unable to see what was happening. “Is this how it’s going to be from now on? I’ve graduated from slamming against walls to throwing in bed?”

Derek grunted a yes and hauled Stiles up the stairs, dropping him onto his bed and tearing off the blouse Stiles was still struggling with.

“Damn.” Stiles swore, staring at the scraps of fabric on the floor. “That was Lydia’s. You’re telling her not me.”

Derek silenced him with a messy, heated kiss, grinding him down into the bed under his weight. Stiles moaned, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist to pull him closer and deepening their kiss.

“Wait.” Stiles panted, suddenly separating their lips and causing a frustrated growl to erupt from Derek’s chest. “We can’t. I don’t want to kill you.”

The familiar electric buzz was pulsating through him and Stiles wanted nothing more than to feed on it. He knew if they went any further he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, and they both remembered what happened the last time Stiles fed.

“We need to see Deaton.” Stiles asserted, desperately trying to ignore Derek’s touch and lust filled gaze.

“Really?” Derek frowned, making no move to release Stiles from under him. “Now?”

“Yes, now.” Stiles insisted, beginning to squirm under Derek’s hold.

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell, quickly hitting the buttons and waiting as it rang. Deaton’s voice greeted him on the fourth ring, mildly gruff as always.

“Deaton.” Derek greeted before diving right into his question. “Sex with a succubus yay or nay?”

“What?” Deaton asked, shock and confusion evident in his voice.

“Yay or nay?” Derek repeated as if the answer should be obvious.

“I suppose it depends. If you’re human, definitely nay unless you have a death wish. For a wolf, perhaps not as dangerous?” Deaton answered skeptically, his voice implying he wasn’t entirely sure. “Not that I don’t appreciate our little chats, but can I have a bit more information?”

“Too long.” Derek grunted, quickly hanging up the phone and resuming freckling Stiles’ skin with kisses.

“Derek, he didn’t sound very sure.” Stiles frowned, finding it harder to refuse his mate by the minute.

“I trust you.” Derek reassured him, his eyes flashing blue to remind the succubus he was a wolf. A wolf who could heal should anything happen.

Derek reclaimed his mouth, palming at Stiles’ erection and nipping at his bottom lip as Stiles mewled with desire. As if a switch had suddenly been flipped, Stiles’ eyes hooded with undeniable lust, his amber orbs taking on a supernatural glow.

He ground up against Derek, increasing the friction and taking control of the situation as Derek growled at his sudden advance. They rolled around on the bed, flipping over a few times as they vied for dominance, until Derek’s neck was full of hickey’s and Stiles’ hole was practically begging for penetration. Derek happily obliged, pushing his cock into his mate with a single thrust that had Stiles arching off the bed in pleasure and buzzing with electric power stronger than anything he’d ever felt. Derek’s movements were rough and predatory, and Stiles fisted his hair as both of their eyes flashed between supernatural and human. The thrusting grew faster and more heated until Stiles cried out in pure satisfaction as he was filled.

The two lay panting beside each other, coated in a thick layer of sweat, for only a moment before Stiles rolled on top of Derek and with a coy smile asked, “Round two?”

Derek smirked, his hands coming to rest on Stiles’ hips as he marveled at the sight of his mate sticky with sweat and coated in his scent.

“Unless you want the others to walk in on us, rain-check.” Derek chuckled, a deep rumble that somehow resembled a purr.

Stiles pursed his lips, staring into thin air as if actually contemplating having the pack find them.

“Stiles.” Derek arched a brow, snapping Stiles back to reality.

“Fine.” Stiles conceded, rolling off Derek and getting to his feet. “But you owe me one. That wasn’t near enough.”

Stiles fixed him with a mischievous grin before disappearing into the bathroom adjoining Derek’s room for a quick shower.


	9. Pack Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Might write a sequel where Asher's pack comes to Beacon Hills but I haven't decided for sure yet. Thoughts?

The pack showed up at Derek’s place only ten minutes after Stiles and Derek finished showering, both still sporting wet hair and the satisfied afterglow of sex. Each pack member who arrived seemed to scrunch his or her face into a look of confusion and eye Stiles suspiciously, keeping a wide gap between them.

By the time Scott arrived with Kira Stiles felt like Typhoid Mary, with everyone sitting away from him except for Derek.

As usual Scott seemed oblivious to the pack’s tension until he took a step towards his best friend and had his eyes flash Alpha red unexpectedly. All at once his teeth were bared and his face was red with strain as he fought to keep calm in the face of a mixture of strange scents exuding from his friend.

“Okay, I’ll be the one to say it before the vein in Scott’s neck bursts.” Isaac broke the tension, eyeing Stiles curiously. “You smell like Derek.”

“He smells like… sex and something… sinister.” Malia frowned, sniffing the air like a caged animal.

“What’s going on?” Scott growled, managing to return to a calm expression thanks to Kira’s hand on his back.

“This should be entertaining.” Peter chuckled, taking a seat on the spiral staircase out of reach of every pack member.

“Where have you been?” Stiles asked, frowning as Peter strolled in late and casually took a seat.

“I do have a life.” Peter shrugged, offering no further explanation. “Besides, don’t pretend you didn’t take full advantage of my absence.”

“What happened while you were away?” Scott demanded, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“Nothing much.” Stiles shrugged, doing his best to remain nonchalant. “Made some friends, helped broker an alliance, _foundoutI’masuccubus_.” Stiles slurred the last bit together in a barely audible mumble, turning away from the pack slightly to hide his mouth as he spoke.

“What?” Lydia asked, narrowing her eyes at Stiles in silent interrogation.

“Let’s not belittle our accomplishments.” Peter chimed in, clearly amused by Stiles aversion to the truth. “Stiles played a key role in aligning our packs when he slept with the heir of their pack and hypnotized him into falling in love.”

All eyes fixated on Stiles so intensely he swore he could feel a hole burning in his face.

“It’s not what it sounds like.” Stiles raised his hands in mock surrender before seething at Peter. “Thanks a lot uncle asshole.”

“Then what is it like?” Isaac asked, glancing between Stiles, Derek and Peter in search of an answer.

“It’s like… well I kind of…” Stiles stuttered, unsure how to even broach the topic of his not being human. It wasn’t exactly something he was used to nonchalantly throwing into conversations.

“He’s a succubus.” Derek announced, not moving from his seat next to Stiles and not looking phased in the slightest when everyone turned to stare at him as if he were insane.

“It’s true.” Stiles grimaced, looking anywhere but at Scott, not wanting to see disgust or disappointment on his face. “Shit hit the fan while were gone.”

“Explain.” Lydia pressed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Stiles explained everything in such detail that Derek had to interrupt him a few times to fast forward through minute long explanations of how uncomfortable certain shoes were. The pack listened intently as he explained their arrival and bad treatment, and even more so when he explained his snooping. When he reached the part where Derek dragged him away from Roman, all eyes turned to focus wide-eyed on the wolf sitting silently at Stiles’ side.

“You dragged him away and…” Scott began, falling silent when he couldn’t manage to finish the sentence.

“Fucked him.” Peter chimed in, clearly enjoying his Alpha’s discomfort.

Stiles glared at Peter and continued with story, not wanting to try and explain Derek’s behavior out of context. He quickly reeled through his sex with Roman and knocking the wolf unconscious, leaving no room for the pack to question him as he barely left enough space between words to breath. He explained the fight that followed his little sexcapade and, with a little help from Derek when he began to panic at the memory, finished with his accidental murder.

“Wait.” Malia interjected, staring at Stiles with a mixture of shock and fascination. “You killed someone?”

“It wasn’t his fault.” Derek defended, glaring first at Malia then the rest of the pack. “He didn’t have anyone to warn him about what he was capable of. Hell, most of you have either killed someone or tried on multiple occasions to do so.”

The wolves all grimaced, seemingly accepting Stiles’ mishap after having their own homicidal tendencies thrown back at them.

“So, Stiles is a succubus who is now the only thing keeping peace between two packs.” Lydia huffed, more of a statement than a question.

Peter nodded and Derek frowned, still not entirely satisfied with his mate being used as some weird form of sexual leverage against another pack.

“Still doesn’t explain why Stiles smells like Derek.” Isaac arched a brow, clearly having already cottoned on to the answer but wanting to see them squirm under pressure.

“We’re mates. We had sex.” Derek shrugged, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to admit. “I thought you were getting better with your wolf senses.”

Isaac frowned, pouting in response to the insult and falling into a silent stupor as he struggled to find a way to respond.

“Scott?” Stiles meekly broached, glancing at his friend sitting in a nearby armchair in oddly statuesque stillness. “You’re freaking me out with the silence, man.”

At that Scott dragged a hand across his forehead and through his hair, cracking his neck and facing Stiles head on.

“I figured you and Derek would get together.” Scott admitted with an almost scarred look. “I just didn’t think it would involve you becoming a sex demon or me hearing so much detail about your sex life.”

“Wait.” Stiles interrupted with an irritated frown. “You knew we would get together? How?”

“We’re best friends, I’m not stupid.” Scott frowned in response with a shrug. “Also you talk in your sleep. About Derek. A lot.”

“Actually, most of us knew.” Lydia chirped in her usual all-knowing tone. “Neither of you are exactly subtle.”

“I didn’t.” Malia shrugged, clearly not giving two shits about anything to do with Stiles and Derek’s relationship.

“At least now we wont have to worry about you getting hurt the next time something goes down.” Scott grinned, returning to his usual puppy-like happiness. “But in the future, please don’t tell me anything about your sex life.”

“Succubus’ honor.” Stiles nodded with a smirk, drawing an x with his finger over his heart.

“Right.” Scott huffed, shaking his head. “Why do I get the feeling that doesn’t mean much?”


End file.
